Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Preserving the user data stored in the storage devices is of the utmost importance.
Different approaches have been used to monitor the general condition of the stored data. Each of these processes must include a monitoring process that can verify all of the data has been written correctly and will be available for the user whenever it is called back-up. The logistics for such a process can be burdensome and time consuming. In some cases the data can have a limited life span and must be regenerated in order to preserve it for future use.
Many of these data preservation processes can consume time, device resources, and can wear components of the device. The cost associated with the data preservation processes must be mitigated in order to balance the device availability and the protection of the data stored there. Since the preservation of the data is the primary task of the device, availability of the interface functions for retrieving or storing data can be a primary focus and sometime to the detriment of the physical device, such as head wear, media damage, or component failures.